


I Think You Were Maid Just For Me

by sydneywhowrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Kink, M/M, Maid, Master!Phil, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Smut, dom!Phil, maid!dan, maid!kink, phan nsfw, sub!dan, top!phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: Phil laid out the complete outfit on the table and practically swooned; he could not wait until Dan put the outfit on. Speaking of, Phil suddenly hears the sound of water hitting the bathtub. Dan must finally be in the shower. I’ll leave his outfit out on the bed, Phil decides, getting up from the kitchen table to walk off to their bedroom.Phil has a maid kink and Dan is always willing to try new things.





	1. The Package Arrives

“Phil does stuff for me all the time. I owe him one.”

Even after repeating this mantra in his head, he still puts off opening the Amazon Prime package, opting to just leave it on the table until Phil says something about it. _Something about actually seeing the clothes will make it too real_ , he decides. He’d rather forget about it, at least for now.

It’s not that he was completely turned off to the idea; hell, Dan was always trying to cross the line with odd fashion choices. And it wasn’t like he let gender roles constrict him anymore. But this, THIS might be a bit too far out of his comfort zone.

Though he might not be completely on board with Phil’s idea, he had to admit that he was at least a little excited. They had ordered the outfit together; Dan had seen the way Phil’s eyes lit up as he glanced between the model on the screen to his boyfriend, as if he was already imagining what Dan would look like wearing the dress, stockings, and heels. He had an almost primal glint in his eyes when he quickly selected Dan’s size and added it to his basket. He even paid extra for it to be delivered a day early. Phil was impatient, to say the least. He was like a kid counting down the days until Christmas. Whenever Phil was in a mood like this, sex was bound to be extraordinary.

Considering how excited he was, it was shocking when Phil didn’t bring up the package until a little after Dan finishes lunch. When Dan walks into the kitchen to put his plate in the sink, Phil greets him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Can you wear it tonight, Dan? Please? We can do whatever kink you want after this, I swear.”

“That is, if you don’t fuck me to death after seeing me in the outfit.”

Phil let the subtle dig go over his head; he knew that if his boyfriend truly was unhappy about dressing up for Phil, he’d tell him so. Phil grins at him and walks over to get a knife from the kitchen drawer so he can open the package. Dan takes a seat at the table. Phil gives him a look like he wants to say something.

“What?” Dan asks.

“Shouldn’t you be in the shower getting ready?”

Dan rolls his eyes and gets up, pushing in his chair.

“Yes sir.”

Phil flushes a bit. “Hey, save that for later.”

Dan rolls his eyes and goes off to the bathroom to prep himself for their night.

“Make sure you stretch yourself! No coming though!” Phil yells after him.

“Alright!” Dan yells back.

Phil sits down at the table and focuses back on the task at hand: the package. Ripping off the packaging tape, he pushes the box’s flaps to the side to reach inside and examine the clothes. The first item he pulls out is a delicate pair of **[sheer white stockings](https://www.amazon.com/sofsy-Microfibre-Invisibly-Reinforced-Pantyhose/dp/B074J5WGYM/ref=sr_1_6?ie=UTF8&qid=1535088657&sr=8-6&keywords=sheer+white+tights)**. Phil runs the tips of his fingers over the fabric and shivers with excitement. Next, he takes out a pair of **[black kitten heels](https://www.amazon.com/OLIVIA-Womens-Classic-DOrsay-Closed/dp/B07D3H1HDH/ref=sr_1_38?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1535088706&sr=1-38&nodeID=7141123011&psd=1&keywords=black+kitten+heels)**. Hopefully, Dan would be able to keep his balance in them. _Even if he was a little wobbly, it would still be pretty cute to watch him stumble around, all dressed up,_ Phil muses. Finally, Phil takes out the main attraction: the dress. This was the quintessential part of the costume: complete with a white silk apron and a removable feather duster hooked at the waist. The bottom of the dress was lined with ivory lace. Phil laid out the complete outfit on the table and practically swooned; he could not wait until Dan put the outfit on. Speaking of, Phil suddenly hears the sound of water hitting the bathtub.

 _Dan must finally be in the shower. I’ll leave his outfit out on the bed,_ Phil decides, getting up from the kitchen table to walk off to their bedroom.

-

After Dan finishes grooming himself, he wraps a towel around his waist and opens up the door that connects the bathroom to their bedroom, letting the steam flow out of the room. Dan shivers. _Shit_ , he thinks, _it’s so fucking cold_.

Whatever other complaints Dan was about to spew died before they could get out after taking one look at the clothes Phil had left out for him. Dan’s eyes widen. He had to admit, he was starting to warm up to this whole “dressing up” idea. It was like acting; he would be playing a character. Dan always did have a knack for that kind of stuff, after all. Dan strides over to the bed and lets the towel fall to the floor, picking up the dress. _This will feel so soft against my skin_ , Dan thinks. This thought resurfaces when he puts down the dress and starts to examine the tights. Suddenly, the impulse idea of shaving his legs in the shower was working in his favor.  

Not knowing any other way to do it, Dan decides to just go for it and put the dress on. He loosens the corset and slides the dress over his head, pulling it into place. Looking back to the bed for some form of underwear, he blushes when he realizes there isn’t any. _Phil must want me to be easily accessible_ , Dan registers. After getting the dress situated, he flattens down the skirt with his hands and jumps when his hand runs over something long and scratchy. He looks down and gasps. _A feather duster, how cliché. Phil is such a loser._ Dan leaves the duster at his side for the time being and picks up the tights from where he left them. After a few minutes of struggling and mumbling an array of curse words, he finally gets them on over his legs and up to his waist. He rubs his legs together and moans. _How soft._ Dan is almost out the door when he trips over something.

“My shoes,” Dan whispers to no one in particular. Dan slips them on, one foot at a time (as if that will keep him from falling over like an idiot). Though they were definitely a beginner’s heel, the shoes added at least 2 inches to Dan’s already staggering height. Dan walks around the room for a bit to try and become comfortable in the shoes. Once he deems himself ready, he walks back into the bathroom to take a look at himself.

Dan gasps.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dan wasn’t a confident person by any stretch, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think he looked stunning. Phil had shockingly gotten the perfect sizes for each aspect of the costume: the shoes didn’t pinch his feet too badly, the corset on the dress didn’t completely suffocate him, the tights clung to his legs in all the right places. He looked so… seductive and provocative. This wasn’t the kind of costume you could get away with wearing to a Halloween party; it showed far too much skin and left nothing to the imagination. It was exactly what Phil was hoping for. Finally, Dan understood the hype his boyfriend had.

After taking one last look in the mirror, Dan saunters into the kitchen to check if Phil is in there. Dan was completely into character and ready to please him, and he knew Phil was probably ten times more excited than he was. He tilts his head to the side in confusion when he realizes his boyfriend is nowhere to be found.

“Huh.” He mumbles to himself. Just when Dan is about to head to the office, he notices a sticky note on the refrigerator written by Phil. He reads it quickly.

_Ran to the store to get some Ribena :D You can get started cleaning the kitchen if you want to be a good maid for me_

Dan’s face flushes. He didn’t think Phil was actually going to make him clean! He just thought Phil would tear the clothes off of him and give him a quick fuck.

“Fine,” Dan murmurs, “if Phil wants to roleplay, I’ll roleplay.”

Dan unhooks the duster from his waist and gets to work.

-

Phil was almost home. He wanted to give Dan some time to get used to his role in private, so he decided to make up an excuse to leave. However, he was so excited that he rushed back to the flat after only being gone for thirty minutes. He hoped that Dan had read the flirty note he left for him and gotten to work.

Phil opens the front door quietly (so he doesn’t disturb Dan) and heads to the kitchen. The sight he sees stops him in his tracks: Dan, humming to himself, all dressed up, bent over onto his knees, cleaning the floor with a wet rag.

After regaining his composure, Phil clears his throat to get Dan’s attention. Dan jumps and looks up at his boyfriend.

“Oh, you’ve returned home, master!” Dan says, not skipping a beat.

Phil’s face flushes and he is hit with a massive wave of love and affection for his boyfriend.

“I love you so much. How did I get so lucky?” Phil tells Dan, eyes soft and adoring.

Dan just smiles up at him from the floor.

“Would you like me to do anything, master? I’m almost done shining the floor. I wanted the kitchen to be perfect for you.”

Phil thinks for a minute until he decides to test the waters with a small, simple task.

“Could you make me some coffee to drink while I watch you finish up cleaning?”

Dan’s face burns when he realizes that Phil will be watching him clean, but he doesn’t voice these thoughts. He responds with, “Yes, master,” like any good maid would. Because all Dan wants is to be good for Phil.

Dan slowly gets onto his heeled feet and makes his way over to the coffee machine. From Phil’s seat at the kitchen table, he has the perfect view of Dan’s uncovered ass. Since Dan is preoccupied with making Phil a drink, Phil takes the chance to snap a picture of Dan. Phil thought he could get away with it, but (just his luck) the flash decides to fuck him over. Dan turns around with a rosy blush on his cheeks.

“Master!” Dan gasps flirtatiously.

Phil just smirks at him without comment and puts his phone back in his pocket. Dan turns back around to continue getting Phil coffee. He sways his ass flirtatiously at Phil.

Phil thinks his brain is going to melt. The ruffles from the dress fluttered over Dan’s ass in the most seductive way possible. Phil was already completely hard and he hadn’t even touched him yet.

“Are you done with my drink yet? Because last time I checked, making coffee doesn’t involve sticking your ass out like a slut.” Phil barks at Dan. He knew Dan liked to be degraded almost as much as he liked to be praised. Phil planned to test out both methods.

Dan shivers, guilt pooling in his stomach. He didn’t want to make his master unhappy.

“I’m so sorry, master. I’ll behave. Your coffee is almost done.”

Phil says nothing.

-

After a little under an hour, Dan was almost finished cleaning and Phil’s cup was empty. It was time to play _for real_. Phil gets up from his chair, pushes it in, and walks over to Dan, who was currently on his knees, trying to clean up some dirt that had spilled out of one of the houseplants.

“I think you’ve done enough cleaning for today, maid.”

Dan wipes sweat from his brow. Internally, he was both grateful that the cleaning was done and excited to start the _real_ roleplaying.

“Is it time for a break?”

Phil laughs at him.

“For me, yes. Watching you clean tired me out. I think I’m going to go to bed.”

Dan tilts his head in confusion. Was he not good enough? Did he ruin this for Phil?

“Wait! I haven’t served you enough yet! Let me go to the bedroom with you, sir. Please. I need to satisfy you.”

Phil held back a smile. This is exactly what he wanted to happen. He knew Dan would get into this just as much as he was. _Now_ , he pondered, _Dan would do anything to be his good boy. Anything to please him. Anything to be his perfect maid._ He let his smirk show as he looked back down at Dan.

 


End file.
